BACKFIRE
by Day of Reckoning
Summary: Remanié. — Le gloussement d'un rire suraigu... Une porte qui s'ouvre à la volée... Le bruit de quelqu'un qui trébuche... L'ultime acte d'amour d'une femme désespérée. Pas de spoilers du Tome VI. OneShot.


* * *

**BACKFIRE**

**

* * *

  
**

Sous la nuit sans étoiles, une haute et sombre silhouette s'avançait sur un chemin sinueux, en direction d'une grande maison au sommet d'une colline, d'où filtrait encore une lumière rassurante. Lord Voldemort marchait d'un pas égal, inexorable ; le rythme même de sa marche eût inspiré l'effroi à quiconque — mais il n'y avait personne aux alentours. La lenteur de sa marche n'était pourtant pas due à l'obscurité totale qui régnait sur les lieux ; ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la nuit depuis bien longtemps, et ses pieds avaient foulé des routes bien plus sombres encore.

Lord Voldemort avançait simplement vers la destinée — _sa_ destinée, liée à celle d'un enfant en bas âge qui devait pour l'heure dormir paisiblement dans la maison au sommet de la colline. Lord Voldemort venait ici pour semer la mort ; une mort qu'il savait irrémédiable, pour une mission qu'il savait d'ores et déjà accomplie. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher, après toutes ces années, d'embrasser l'éternité pour de bon.

Ses robes tourbillonnaient dans le vent froid, à l'instar des feuilles desséchées qui craquaient bruyamment sous ses pas mesurés, comme annonçant l'arrivée de la tempête avant même que celle-ci ne se montrât.

Lord Voldemort était parvenu devant la petite barrière qui fermait sommairement l'accès à la maison des Potter. Il agita négligemment sa baguette, et la barrière s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement…

Lord Voldemort pénétra dans le domaine des Potter.

Il perçut un mouvement derrière l'une des fenêtres — les Potter savaient désormais qu'il était arrivé. Qu'importe ; rien de ce qu'ils pourraient faire ne serait en mesure de l'arrêter, et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de fuir. Son ouïe fine capta des cris en provenance de la maison.

La terreur était entrée dans le domaine des Potter.

•

À l'intérieur de la maison, le sang battait furieusement aux tempes de James Potter, alors qu'il avertissait en criant sa femme de l'intrusion de Lord Voldemort. _Comment avait-il pu_… _Qu'était-il arrivé_… _Le Gardien du Secret_…

« Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir… »

Frappée de stupeur, Lily demeura immobile, regardant son mari avec des yeux ronds, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Puis, le choc passé, elle comprit ce qu'elle avait à faire ; elle courut le plus rapidement possible vers l'escalier, trébucha, se rattrapa et monta l'escalier à une vitesse qui ne pouvait que suggérer la terreur.

James réalisa amèrement que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait sa femme — et il n'avait pas même eu le temps de lui dire adieu… Mais comment aurait-il pu… Il lui aurait fallu des heures, des jours, alors qu'il avait si peu de temps, si peu de temps…

Alors la porte explosa et il fut soudainement là : grand, mince, noir et terrible, Lord Voldemort se dressa sur le seuil de la maison, sa baguette pointée sur James. Le temps sembla suspendre son vol… Pendant une seconde d'éternité, il se sentit comme détaché de son propre corps ; la scène lui apparut lointaine, silencieuse, comme figée dans la glace… Il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait même pas sa baguette sur lui… Puis il entendit une voix haute et froide prononcer une formule… Une lueur verte — la pièce s'illumina brièvement — il allait mourir, il…

Le corps sans vie de James Potter s'écroula au sol. Il n'y aurait, finalement, pas même eu de résistance… Mais tout cela eût été vain, car rien ne pouvait l'arrêter… Il se dirigea d'un pas triomphal vers l'escalier, et entama son ascension.

•

La panique avait submergé Lily Potter. Son coeur battait sur le rythme ancestral de la terreur ; les larmes lui brouillaient la vue tandis qu'elle poursuivait sa course effrénée vers Harry. Elle avait deviné ce que signifiait l'horrible silence qui s'était installé à l'étage inférieur…

James était mort.

Mort… Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire… Tant de choses… Elle n'avait pas le temps… Le temps manquait… Elle devait trouver Harry… Le protéger… James était mort pour leur laisser une chance de s'enfuir… Mais il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible… Et elle devait le protéger…

Elle se rua dans la chambre de Harry, poussant la porte à la volée. Elle entendit les bruits de pas réguliers de Lord Voldemort… Il se trouvait dans l'escalier… Il serait bientôt ici, et elle serait impuissante à le retenir… Elle n'avait pas même eu le temps de se saisir de sa baguette magique… Désespérée, elle déplaça tout ce qui pouvait faire obstacle derrière la porte… Mais rien ne tiendrait… Tout cela était futile…

•

Lord Voldemort posa le pied à l'étage. Ses yeux brûlèrent d'une lueur rouge lorsqu'il embrassa du regard la vue qui s'offrait à lui ; rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière, il renifla. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la porte de la chambre de Harry, et il reprit sa marche.

Il avait senti l'odeur de la peur.

•

Harry était réveillé. Il la regardait simplement depuis son berceau. Ses yeux vert étaient si brillants, si semblables aux siens…

— Maman, fit Harry.

— Je suis là, mon chéri, murmura Lily d'une voix tremblante. Je suis là…

Elle prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler, et ne parvenait pas à contenir ses larmes ; elle eut un instant peur que Harry ne se mette lui aussi à pleurer, mais le bébé était étonnamment calme. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pendant que Lily balançait doucement le bébé dans ses bras ; mais dans sa tête, les pensées abondaient, s'entrechoquaient et se succédaient à un rythme aussi paniquant que les battements de son propre coeur. Elle ne devait surtout pas paniquer Harry…

Tout était si calme…

Puis la porte vola brutalement en éclats ; la puissance de la détonation fut telle que Lily tomba par terre avec un cri d'effroi, mais elle tenait toujours Harry dans ses bras. Elle se redressa et tourna la tête ; la terreur écarquillait ses yeux, les emplissant d'une lueur insoutenable. Lord Voldemort la regarda avec indifférence : ce n'était pas elle qu'il était venu chercher… Mais alors Lily fit barrage de son corps entre Harry et l'intrus.

•

Lord Voldemort marcha en direction de la femme et du bébé ; il abaissa sa baguette en direction de Harry, qui le regardait avec des yeux verts remplis d'incompréhension, mais la femme le gênait, l'empêchait d'atteindre ce qu'il cherchait…

— Pousse-toi, ordonna froidement Lord Voldemort.

— Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

— Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Allez, pousse-toi…

— Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…

Lord Voldemort tenta de pousser du pied Lily sur le côté, une expression de profond dégoût sur son visage ; mais celle-ci, obstinément, faisait barrage entre lui et le bébé, continuant à l'implorer inutilement.

« Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié… Ayez pitié… »

À ces mots, Lord Voldemort éclata d'un rire suraigu ; Lily n'avait jamais entendu un son aussi sinistre, glacial et dépourvu d'humanité.

Puis Lord Voldemort en eut assez, et sa baguette se pointa sur Lily…

•

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il y avait ce grand homme tout noir qui lui faisait peur à lui et à Maman, et il venait de dire quelque chose que Harry n'avait pas compris, quelque chose qui lui avait fait peur, et il y avait eu une grande lumière verte, comme les lumières que Papa lui montrait parfois, et il y avait eu un grand coup de vent, puis Maman avait crié, et maintenant elle ne bougeait plus.

« Maman ? » appela Harry.

Maman ne parlait plus. Était-ce un nouveau jeu ? Mais Harry ne voulait plus jouer ; le méchant homme noir lui faisait peur. Pourquoi ne partait-il pas ? Où était Papa ? Harry se dirigea à quatre pattes vers sa mère et la toucha ; elle était étrangement froide. Il leva ses yeux sur l'homme en noir. Que faisait-il ? Fallait-il attraper le jouet qu'il tendait ? Harry eut brusquement envie de pleurer. Mais Maman ne pleurait plus, elle, alors Harry décida de faire comme elle. Mais où était Papa ?

Pourquoi Papa n'était-il pas là ?

Pourquoi Maman ne bougeait-elle plus ?

•

Un seul sortilège, et plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. La victoire finale, l'immortalité, l'éternité — tout ceci au bout de sa baguette. Plus rien ne protégeait Harry Potter de la colère de Lord Voldemort. Sa mère était sottement morte pour le protéger — en vain. Lord Voldemort abaissa sa baguette de manière à viser exactement le front du bébé. Celui-ci se mit à pleurer…

« _Avada Kedavra_. »

Puis il sut.

Lord Voldemort sut alors, avec la prescience terrible du mourant, que quelque chose avait mal tourné. Le long jet de lumière verte fusa vers la tête du jeune Harry Potter, le frappant de plein fouet, mais…

Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Lord Voldemort, _le sortilège_ _rebondit_. La violence du contrecoup le terrifia ; car ce n'était pas seulement son sortilège qui venait de lui être mystérieusement renvoyé, réalisa-t-il alors qu'une douleur intolérable, insoutenable montait en lui : il y avait aussi une force inconnue, d'une puissance inouïe, quelque chose d'épouvantable, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, qui le déchirait de part en part…

L'esprit de Lord Voldemort fut arraché à son corps.

Le corps de Lord Voldemort fut pulvérisé.

La détonation souffla entièrement la maison.

Il n'était plus que terreur et agonie, détruit, anéanti, balayé comme le vent chasse les cendres, et il devait trouver un endroit, quelque part, pour se cacher, quelque part où il pourrait échapper à la colère de cette terrible force, loin, très loin de cet endroit maudit où il avait été inexplicablement vaincu alors qu'il s'apprêtait à consacrer son triomphe éternel… Son effroyable cri de douleur fut totalement noyé dans le hurlement démentiel du vent qui venait de se lever en même temps que la mystérieuse force était relâchée, dévastant la maison des Potter et emportant au loin son esprit déchiré…

Le calme qui suivit la tempête fut presque aussi frappant que celle-ci.

Au milieu des décombres, comme miraculeusement épargné, Harry Potter criait, inconscient de la victoire qu'il venait de remporter — ignorant même de qui il venait de triompher.

Et au même moment, cependant que l'esprit mutilé de Lord Voldemort était rejeté au loin, alors que Sirius Black découvrait ce qui deviendraient les premiers signes de la trahison de Peter Pettigrow, un terrible pressentiment gagnait le cœur d'un homme égaré.

* * *


End file.
